The Orphan's Other Half
by Gotta-Love-Anberlin
Summary: Regret,love,lonliness,and sorrow.New kid in a new town, new friends to make him known.Bipolar wont explain, so read this story or go insane.
1. Funny How My Life Changed

**The Orphans Other Half**

**Ch.1 Funny How My Life Changed**

**Summary for "The Orphan's Other Half": Roxas is 17.He just moved from Destiny Islands to a big city called Twilight Town a year ago.Now he gets to face his fears, make new friends-visit his friends from Destiny Islands,survive his Moms work, and meet a not quite bi-polar orphan. Roxas never thought his life would be so un-normal, and this is how he survived.**

**Roxas's POV:**

I grabed my backpack full of CDs and other things to keep me busy for the day.I put on a pair of blue hightops and headed down stairs.My mom was in the Kitchen pulling her car keys out of her purse.

"Morning honey."She said as we started walking to the front door.

"Morning Mum."I said as we got into her mini-van., and I shut the door a little harder than I should have.We both buckled our seatbelts and she put her keys in the ignition.The car started and we pulled out of the driveway onto the street.

In case you were wondering what is going on(Im sure you are)im going to my mum's work today for the first time ever.She doesn't trust me at home alone anymore.Heh, it's not my fault I almost burnt our brand new house down.Im just not that intelegent when it comes to a stove or an oven.I got hungry and we didnt have our microwave unpacked yet.

Anyways, back to the original story.My name is Roxas, im seventeen, and my mum works at an orphanage.As Isaid before this is the first time I have ever had to go to my mum's work, and im kinda nervous.Well, who wouldn't be?Im going to an orphanage with my _mother. _Most kids that live in an orphanage were abandoned, or their parents died.Something like that anyways.At least I have one parent.My dad left my mum when I was two, so I grew up an only child of a single mom.I guess im not all that lucky then either.

Thinking about all the people without parents, or a least one parent, makes me sad.Im perfectly fine with just having my mum and my friends.If anything happened to them my life would end right then and there.Whenever when is, and whereever where is, if it ever does happen.

Speaking of my friends, they are on a different island called Destiny Islands.I moved from there to here, Twilight Town.This city is huge.Its half houses and half big buildings.I guess im still not all that used to it seeing I only moved here about a year ago.Twilight Town will eventually get better(I hope)and at least I still get to see my friends on the weekend.All I have to do to visit my friends or for them to visit me, is take a ferri.

Funny how my life changed.

Now we were headed into town with some of the bigger buildings and apartments, instead of houses.A lot of Twilight Town is still new to me, so I could probably easily get lost if I wandered around.Knowing my luck I would get lost too.

My eyes scanned the scenery and names of some shops.We passed a Super Target.One of the better things about being on this islandwas that it had Super Target, my favrite store. Tey also had a huge movie theatre, and I bet I could get lost in that as well.

My mum said something, but I didnt catch it seeing that I was deep in thought as usual.

"Sorry mum what did you say?"She laughed looking at me for a second then laying her eyes back on the road.

"I could tell you were in deep thought again.Its just fun to see your reaction when someone talks to you while your thinking.Its funny."She giggled while she watched the road.

"It is not!Meanie!"I frowned and looked out of my window again.

"Sorry Roxy, but it is.And were here."Looking up, I was faced with three story building.It looked huge!It didnt really look like an orphanage to me. It looked more like a big apartment complex thing, whatever their called.It was big enough to be one at least.

My mum got out of the car looking all cheery, while I slowly opened my door lifting my body out of the front seat.

**Anby: I hope you liked the first chappy.Sorry for miss-spellings and such(as usual).I wrote this story over the summer while I was visiting my Dad in Illinois.He doesnt have a computer so you know the rest.This chapter doesnt have that much excitement.I really only wanted to explain where Roxas lived and part of what his life is like in this chapter.You learn more about Roxas and other characters later on, and I assure you it will be more exciting as it goes along.I will also try to make all the chapters a little longer too.**

**I have all the way up to Chapter 4 written out on paper.All I have to do is type them and edit them which doesnt take too long.I allready have half of Chapter 2 done.If you liked this please review and I will try my best to get the next three chapters out even faster.**

**Next Chapter "Who's You Know Who?"**


	2. Who's You Know Who?

**The Orphans Other Half **

**Ch.2 "Who's You Know Who?"**

**Anby:**Yay for chapter 2!You get to learn a little about the orphanage and some of the people in it this chapter.Also, some of the more exciting things happen this chapter.I guess you have to read to find out!

**Roxas's POV:**

Just as we entered the orphanage doors, I was tackled to the ground.

Insert question mark here.

I looked over at my mum helplessly.She had a couple of kids dangling off of her arms and hanging onto her legs.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it sooner or later."She winked.I looked up at the three kids that tackled me.They started to jump on me like I was a water bed or something.While they had their jumping spree, I got a chance to take in my surroundings.

The place was pretty big for an orphange, and I mean big.Kids, teens,adults, and even a couple of infants were walking around or being carried by a nurse lady.Some of them looked to be about my age.I could possibly make some new friends.

Now about what the place looked like.It was nice.There were two sets of stair cases on either side of a double door, which read 'Cafiteria' on it.Past the front desk there was bathrooms, and and a laundry room.An open door across from the bathrooms led to a game room and lounge.The place wasn't half that bad.

I was mostly curious of the two sets of stairs though.Seeing everyone come and go gave me the idea of there being the bedrooms upstairs.Im so smart.Heh-well not really.There must have been a lot of rooms up there.We were only on the first floor, and there were three.

Of course some of the people worked here, and didn't live here.Yet again my intelegence has proven me correct.Told you I was smart!

A glimpse of red caught my eye, and I turned my head to where it was.I glanced at the stairs to the left and saw a red head leaning against the hand railing.He was talking to what looked to be his friend.His friend was taller than him and had black hair.

The red head turned his head.He saw me looking at him and stared at me for a couple of seconds, before resuming his conversation.I blushed, that was strange.

Then I remembered the three kids jumping on me after one of them elbowed me in the stomache.I must say, it wasn't pleasnt.

My mum came over to us and whispered something to the three little kids.I couldn't hear what she was saying.Great, she was probably planning something evil.The three shook there little heads agreeing with something.

I don't mind the kids, but when my mum starts to whisper, you know something is going to happen.My mum stood up placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay guys."She said to the three still on my stomache.

"This is my son Roxas and I think that you might be suffocating him."Okay laugh mum that was real funy, not.They gasped in unison which made me laugh.Then they got up and helped me up as well.

"Sorry Mr. Roxas for killing you!"The little girl said.The other two boys shook their heads.

"Ya were sorry."They both said at the same time.I smiled at them and leant forwards.

"Thats allright.And may I ask what your names are?"Little kids really werent all that bad, seeing I was one too at ome point.

"Im Kari."The little girl said rolling back on her heals.

"My name's TyTy."That's a cute name.I smiled again and went to the last little boy.

"My name is Kasey, with a K!"He said happily with a great, big smile.

"Well Kari, TyTy, and Kasey.How about a tour?"

"Ya, ya.Sure thing Mr. Roxas!"They pulled me by my arms, telling me to follow.I looked over my shoulder at my mum and smiled.She smiled back and walked into a different room.

Kari,TyTy and Kasey were all too happy to show me the orphanage they called home.They say that 'Home is where the heart is."Now that saying makes sense to me.

We went to the cafiteria first and stopped to get some juice boxes.

Food wasn't being given out yet, but you could come get a snack to tide you over 'till the next meal.There were also a couple of soda, snack, and icecream machines too.Talk about a sugar rush and clogged arteries.Long tables with a bench on both sides lined the walls and center of the cafiteria.

After we left the cafiteria we headed towards the game room and lounge.I held my juice-box in my mouth by the straw, drinking a few sips as we walked along.I couldn't hold it 'cause my hands were kinda full.Kari led the way while Kasey and TyTy pulled me along by my hands.I smiled once again, juice-box still in my mouth as we walked to the gameroom and lounge.

I only got to the orphanage a half an hour or so ago and I allready made three friends.Im alo having the pleasure of taking a tour.My thoughts have changed on this place in that short amount of time; I may come back next time.

When we all looked around the gameroom which had a lot of fun games( including: Air Hockey, a T.V.,X-Box,Playstation,shooting games, a car game, and Pacman)we went back into the lobby.Stopping Kari turned around.

"I have an idea!"She said jumping up and down a couple of times.

"Lets go see 'You know who'!" The other twos' faces lit up.I wonder who 'You know who' is.

"YAY!Were going to go visit 'You know who'!"They cheered bouncing around in circles.

"Ya, we will introduce you, Mr.Roxas.I bet you two could be bestest friends!"I wasn't so sure I wanted to know who 'You know who' was.But with that said I let the three lead me up the set of stairs to the left.

I was right about the bedrooms upstairs.It didn't take a genius to figure that out.Plus theres the fact that im not that observant.

Both sets of stair cases came up into a little room which led to a big hallway of bedrooms.At the end of the hall, it looked like there was another hall that led left and right making a T shape.Kari, TyTy and Kasey pulled me down the hall.

I could hear music playing,T.V.s and voices coming from some of the rooms.Some doors were even open and I got a peek inside of them.Each door had two or three names on them with a number at the top.A couple of the doors had posters and signs on them.I finally realized that this building used to be a hotel.

We turned right at the end of the first hall, walked down that, then made a left and I still couldn't see the end.Finally we stopped three doors down.There was only one name on the door and it read 'Axel.' The door had a lot of good band posters on it from AFI to Senses Fail.

"This is 'You know who's bedroom."Kari said pointing to the name on the door.She then knocked on the door lightly.Almost imediately the door opened.

"Hey Kasey, Ty, Kari.And um- you are?"Axel looked at me, all I did was stare at him.My mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.Thank-God that Kasey decided to awnser for me.

"He's Mr.Roxas."

Axel smiled and shook his long, spiky red hair.

"Hello Mr.Roxas."

**Anby:That was fun typing.I made a few changes, but nothing major.So sorry for any miss-spellings and such.I also like to start sentences with And and But.My language teacher says not to, but I still do.**

**This Chapter was a little longer, and more interesting I think.I started working on typing Ch.3.It takes me about an hour to type one chapter depending on the length and any changes I decide to make.**

**Reveiw Please?****I would greatly appreciate it.Plus you can ask me any questions you have so far.**

**Next Chapter- Ch.3 "Migrane Medicine"**


End file.
